enam ribu musim
by Panda Dayo
Summary: [Rantaro/Shuuichi] Shuuichi pusing tujuh keliling semenjak seorang kakak kelas menyatakan cinta padanya. School!AU. Gajelas. Homo. (1/?)


**Danganronpa (c)** **Spike Chunsoft**

 **Yang punya ide terus nulis + nistain (c)** **gue alias panda dayo. Ga usah melotot apalagi nyolot.**

 **Warn::: School!AU. OOC. Typo(s). Bahasa tidak sesuai kaidah kepenulisan. Alur cepet dll**

 **Amami Rantaro x Saihara Shuuichi.**

 **Boys Love, Hvmv, ya gitulah.**

* * *

 **Perhatian! Mundur di belakang garis sejenak!**

Gak suka jangan baca ya ini soalnya otp gue.

Kalo lo gak suka gue, gak suka sama warning apalagi ga ngeship alias notp nih pair mending buruan close tab ff ini daripada lo emosi panjang kali lebar dikali tinggi pangkat lima eksponen tujuh faktorial. Jangan bilang gue gk ngingetin soal ini.

Yang demen silakan maju melewati garis! Dan,

 ** _happy reading~!_**

* * *

Ketenangan Saihara Shuuichi menghilang mulai detik dan hari ini.

Dia yang biasanya bisa datang dengan penuh damai kini harus dihadapkan pada gerombolan siswa yang menyebut diri mereka Fujoshi dan Fudanshi Lokal di SMA Kibougamine ini. Shuuichi tidak mempermasalahkan LGBT atau pendukungnya, tapi bisa tolong jangan berfokus kepadanya atas apa yang tidak pernah dia lakukan?

Shuuichi bersumpah dia masih gebet Akamatsu Kaede, siswi sekolah SMA Kibougamine ini yang bak artis. Paras cantik aduhai, bodi jelas sangat bohai dan kedipannya bikin semua pemuda nge _fly_. Dan yang paling penting, masih punya _oppai_.

 _Jadi bagaimana mula Shuuichi yang pendiam ini menjadi pusat atensi?_

Salahkan Amami Rantaro. Yang menembaknya kemarin sore, memakai bantuan _megaphone_ entah darimana sebagai propertinya. Shuuichi kebetulan lewat lapangan untuk menuju gerbang depan karena sudah jam pulang. Jelas saja murid-murid yang berlalu lalang berhenti dan menatap mereka. Idih, sori aja. Shuuichi bahkan tidak mengenalnya karena beda angkatan. Dan dari bisik-bisik kaum cewek yang kebetulan di dekatnya kemarin bilang kalau Rantaro sebenarnya satu tingkat di atasnya; di kelas tiga.

 _"Saihara-san! Aku mencintaimu! Ayo kencan denganku!"_

Kira-kira begitulah isi penembakan Rantaro. Norak banget.

"Saihara- _san_!"

Sialnya Shuuichi berpapasan dengan Amami Rantaro tanpa sengaja di teritori loker. Semua yang berada di dekat mereka langsung menyingkir tanpa diminta. Shuuichi tidak tahu kenapa, apakah Rantaro memang menakutkan bagi mereka?

"Kau belum menjawab pernyataanku kemarin, Saihara- _san_."

Ugh. Shuuichi berkeringat dingin. Kemarin ia memang tidak langsung menjawabnya dan memilih berlari pulang dengan wajah merah padam. Ya, gimana dia gak malu coba?

"Se-sepertinya aku belum kepikiran punya pacar dulu, maaf ya."

Shuuichi berusaha menjawab dengan hati-hati, tidak mau terlalu melukai perasaan Rantaro meski sebenarnya dia ingin bilang, _"_ _GUE GA MAHO, SIALAN!_ _"_

Tetap saja dia harus menghargai keberanian Rantaro karena mengatakannya, bukan?

"Oh." Rantaro mengangguk. Shuuichi akhirnya bisa bernapas lega.

"Jadi, kapan kita bisa jalan?"

Ini cowok budek atau gimana sih? Apa dia punya riwayat penyakit telinga? Dengan berpikir akan kemungkinan tersebut, Shuuichi sedikit mendekat padanya supaya pesannya tersampaikan.

"Ma-maaf, _senpai_. Aku sepertinya tidak bisa jadi pacarmu." ucap Shuuichi was-was. Baru saja Shuuichi hendak melangkah mundur, tangan Rantaro menghalangi pinggang pemuda berambut hitam tersebut. Satu tangannya yang lain berusaha membuat kepala itu mendongak dan menatapnya.

"S- _senpai_ ―"

 _Cup_

Shuuichi terbeliak. Ia berusaha mencerna apa yang saat ini sedang terjadi padanya. Bibir mereka saling menempel, hanya itu. Dua detik kemudian barulah Rantaro melepaskannya.

"Kutunggu sepulang sekolah nanti di gerbang. Dah!" Rantaro melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu menuju kelasnya. Shuuichi memerah sampai ubun-ubun, menyadari ada banyak orang yang kini bersembunyi di balik loker sambil menatapnya aneh. Kepalanya mendadak _overheat_ dan dia menjerit histeris.

 _Saihara Shuuichi, enam belas tahun._

 _Hari ini mentalnya sudah runtuh karena ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh sesama lelaki._

* * *

 _Gay_ bukan lagi hal yang tabu di dunia masa kini, tapi tetap saja itu masih bisa membuat sebagian orang terkejut saat pertama kali mendengar beritanya.

Shuuichi sedang merenungi dan mengutuk hidupnya sendiri di bangkunya, mulutnya komat-kamit mengucapkan sebuah mantera yang ia rasa akan berhasil menghapus ingatannya soal Rantaro hari ini.

 _Oppai Akamatsu ... Oppai Akamatsu ..._

Memang cukup berhasil tapi tidak berlangsung lama karena wajah menyebalkan Rantaro terus muncul dalam benaknya. Shuuichi ingin menangis, kenapa ini harus terjadi padanya? Mengapa harus dia dan bukan orang lain saja?

"Poo-ichi, kau sehat?" Miu, teman di bangku sebelah yang katanya telah berteman dengan Shuuichi sejak jaman Sekolah Dasar, menyambangi meja Shuuichi karena ingin menyalin catatan pelajaran jam pertama, sebab dia sempat ketiduran sehingga tertinggal di beberapa bagian. Shuuichi adalah alternatif jika dia ketinggalan pelajaran, karena tulisannya rapi dan tertata apik, jelas pula. Tidak seperti tulisan Ryoma yang kaya ceker ayam. Bisa saja sih dia meminjam ke yang lain, tapi dia malas berdiri jadi mending minta tolong Shuuichi.

"Soal beritamu dan Amami- _senpai_? Pff―hei, jangan mendorongku gadis sialan!" Ryoma turut bergabung dalam konversasi karena ingin memastikan gosip yang beredar. Dia baru dengar pagi ini karena kemarin tidak masuk. Maklum, dia cukup sibuk sebagai petenis sekolah. Miu menendangnya karena menurutnya Ryoma mengganggu.

"Dasar teri!"

"Cabe-cabean sialan!"

"Bisakah kalian berhenti? Saihara- _san_ , aku juga sedikit penasaran. Bagaimana kau kenal dengan Amami Rantaro?" Kirumi Toujou, teman sekelas yang lain pun bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu." aura keputusasaan terus menguar dari mulut korban.

"Kenapa juga tiba-tiba Amami- _senpai_ nembak Poo-ichi?" Miu mendadak kepikiran. Menurutnya ini adalah hal yang aneh. Sepengetahuan Miu, mereka berdua tidak pernah saling menyapa sebelumnya. Berteman dengan pemuda itu sejak kecil, Miu tahu bahwa Shuuichi sendiri jarang sekali keluar kelas saat jam istirahat karena ia tidak suka jika harus berdesakan di kantin. Dia hidup seperti manusia terprogram, kecuali saat dia memandangi paha dan dada Akamatsu Kaede di jam olahraga. Shuuichi hanya bisa menatap bintang dari kelas sebelah itu saat jam olahraga ,karena jendela di sisi bangku Shuuichi langsung menghadap ke arah lapangan. Miu pernah memergokinya sedikit ngiler. _Ewh_. Laki-laki memang menjijikkan.

"Iya juga, sih. Kau pakai pelet apa, Saihara- _san_?" Kirumi bertanya.

 ** _Jder!_**

Ada sebuah guntur menyambar Shuuichi secara imajiner. Hari gini pakai pelet? Shuuichi tidak pernah percaya hal semacam itu! Dia juga tidak begitu menonjol apalagi menarik perhatian.

"Kalau gak salah, Amami- _senpai_ itu cucunya konglomerat yang itu ya? Naegi Makoto?" Miu teringat sesuatu. "dan keluarganya jadi donatur terbesar di sekolah ini."

Otak Shuuichi langsung berjalan, impulsnya bekerja sesaat setelah mendapatkan informasi. Jadi itu alasan kenapa tak ada seorangpun yang mencoba menghentikan Rantaro meski telah melecehkan Shuuichi di depan umum? Itu cukup masuk akal.

"Tapi, kudengar dia sudah bertunangan dengan seseorang, emm ... gak tahu juga sih soalnya masih desas-desus di internet." imbuh Kirumi. Ada berita soal itu seminggu lalu di portal warta _online_ dan hingga kini belum ada klarifikasi dari yang bersangkutan. Tidak aneh menyandingkan kata perjodohan dan orang kaya, karena sepertinya itu adalah hal yang dianggap biasa guna memperluas bisnisnya.

"Teman-teman ... " Shuuichi memanggil ketiga teman sekelasnya. Yang dipanggil hanya menatap heran satu sama lain. Shuuichi mengangkat wajahnya, begitu pucat dan tampak madesu.

"Apa ada cara bunuh diri yang gak menyakitkan?"hasil renungan selama beberapa waktu membuahkan kesimpulan yang menurut Shuuichi adalah solusi terbaik.

"Poo-ichi! Jangan gitu! Terus aku pinjam catatan ke siapa kalau ketiduran!" protes Miu meski karena berlandaskan keegoisannya semata.

"Siapa yang akan mengerjakan tugasku saat aku ikut lomba?!" seru Ryoma tak mau kalah.

Kirumi swt. Dasar _friends want benefit_.

"Ya, mungkin kita bantu menjauhkanmu saja darinya. Bagaimana, Saihara- _san_?"

"Kirumi ... kau pengertian sekali. Terima kasih. Kau mau membantuku?" Kirumi mengangguk dan tersenyum saat mendengarkan permintaan Shuuichi. Namun hal tersebut digantikan oleh wajah syoknya saat Shuuichi mengatakan,

"Bisa bantu aku ikat dan buang dia ke sungai?"

* * *

"Oh, Saihara- _san_ , kau cukup lama juga. Piket, ya?"

Shuuichi tidak bisa berkutik. Ia sengaja pulang lebih terlambat daripada yang lain,menunggu sampai hari menjadi gelap. Sekarang sudah pukul enam sore dan Rantaro masih menunggunya di gerbang sambil bersandar pada bagian pilar pagar. Keteguhan sialan.

Kenapa jadi begini? Shuuichi hanya bisa lap muka. Terpaksa dia berjalan bersama Rantaro meski tidak rela.

"Boleh dong sekali-sekali aku mampir rumahmu, Saihara- _san_?"

Astaga. Sekali-sekali apanya? Ini baru kali pertama mereka jalan. Bolehkah Shuuichi menendang orang ini? Tapi dia teringat ucapan Miu bahwa Rantaro adalah cucu konglomerat nasional. Bisa gawat kalau Rantaro terluka, kemudian keluarganya menuntut ganti rugi, lalu dia pasti akan jadi gelandangan seumur hidup! Menjual organ dalam tubuhnya demi bisa makan!

"Saihara- _san_? Kau melamunkan apa?"

 _Melamunkan masa depanku, senpai homo!_

"Bukan apa-apa. Hamba teringat pr hari ini, Amami- _senpai_." mana mungkin Shuuichi mengatakan isi hatinya?

"Hamba?" Rantaro tertawa pelan. "Kau bisa memanggilku Rantaro saja, omong-omong. Aku tidak keberatan."

 _Maaf, Shuuichi yang keberatan di sini!_

"Ah, em, tapi rasanya kurang sopan―" Shuuichi berusaha mengelak atas dasar etika.

"Kita kan sudah jadian, jadi gak masalah. Hahaha."

 _Halo? Memang sejak kapan Shuuichi setuju untuk jadian dengan makhluk ini, Dewa?!_

Entah mengapa berjalan pulang dengan Rantaro membuat perjalanan Shuuichi terasa lebih lambat dari biasanya. Jarak tempuh sepuluh menit berjalan kaki kini menjadi dua puluh menit durasi karena Shuuichi terus diajak mengobrol oleh Rantaro di jalan. Meski Shuuichi cuma menyahut dengan seadanya karena pada dasarnya adalah orang yang pendiam dan kurang bergaul. Rantaro baru berpisah ketika Shuuichi menginjakkan kaki di depan rumahnya. Shuuichi masa bodo, kan Rantaro yang ingin mengantarnya. Shuuichi tidak perlu merasa bersalah, _'kan_?

"Sampai jumpa besok, Saihara- _san_!" dan tanpa diduga Rantaro memberikan kecupan ringan di pipi kirinya secara singkat. Shuuichi malu luar biasa, untung tidak ada orang yang lewat atau melihatnya saat ini. Shuuichi hanya balas melambai, sebagai tanda terima kasih sudah diantar. Satu menit setelah Rantaro pergi, Shuuichi masih mematung di depan rumahnya seraya memikirkan sesuatu.

 _Sampai jumpa besok?_

 _Hari-hari mengerikan ini masih akan terus berlanjut?_

Shuuichi membuka pintu rumah dengan kunci yang ia bawa. Kemudian ia membanting pintu sekuat yang ia bisa.

* * *

 _ **Bersambung**_

* * *

A/N : sebelumnya aku dah bikin AmaSai di AO3 sih tapi kayanya ga afdol kalo ga dipublish sini juga,dan temanya pun hampir sama sebenernya cuma aku pengen mengeksekusi ini dengan lawak dan slow jadi tolong doakan ya biar ide mabrur terus wkkwkwk eh jangan2 gue sendirian yang ngeship ini? :"""""(((( aku punya collection AmaSai di AO3 judulnya Six Thousand Seasons (meski baru bikin sebiji juga sih di sana lolol) jadi sekalian kusamain judulnya buat ff ini #EH soalnya umm... menurutku romantis aja kalau judulnya gitu artinya cinta w ke AmaSai awet #tolongiyain

thanks for read

siluman panda


End file.
